


Please and Thank You

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Three of a Kind [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Collars, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dom!Erwin, Eren is an adorable slutty puppy, Eruriren Week, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Eren, Leashes, M/M, Pet Play, Possessive Behavior, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protectiveness, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Club, Shibari, Spanking, Sub!Eren, Threesome - M/M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, dom!levi, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven short stories about Levi, Erwin and Eren's relationship as seen by their friends and themselves for Eruriren Week.</p><p>Day 1 - On Jean's first visit to the famous BDSM club Rose he meets a pretty green-eyed sub. Too bad for him he's off limits.</p><p>Day 2 - There were days when Armin wondered about his friends. Today appeared to be Eren's day.</p><p>Day 3 - Erwin's gone on a business trip, much to Eren's disappointment. However, Levi knows how to take his mind off of missing the blonde, even if only for a little while.</p><p>Day 4 - What was holding them back really? Why hadn't they just given Eren the collar they'd picked out several months ago?</p><p>Day 5 - Upon witnessing Eren's excitement and eagerness to experience more, Levi had taken one look at him, smirked, and told him he was a goner.</p><p>Day 6 - One day he'd asked the blonde why he always thanked him for it and Erwin had smiled, telling him that he was glad he knew his limits; a sub who couldn't call their safe word when necessary was dangerous</p><p>Day 7 - "Parties are fucking stressful but they can really show you how much you know a person,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that I didn't know what to call this? ;;
> 
> I'm going to try and do a prompt every day but if I'm a little late for some of them please forgive me. I have school and I get distracted so I may not be able to meet each deadline.  
> Also, some of these may be a little obscure. I'm trying to stick with the prompts given so if you're reading them and you're like "okay, what's this have to do with the prompt?" I'm sorry ;;  
> I'll true to be as clear as possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Jean's first visit to the famous BDSM club Rose he meets a pretty green-eyed sub. Too bad for him he's off limits.

To say Jean was overwhelmed was an understatement. He'd been a Dom for several years now, had been to countless clubs and parties both as a Dom and a Sub at some points, and nothing had prepared him for The Rose.

Contrary to its name, The Rose was far from sweet. It was both one of the most well known BDSM clubs in Germany and one of the best. To get in, one had to have an invitation from someone within the owner's circle and even then you had to go through the process of background checks and health histories. Jean had been surprised when he'd been asked for the paperwork; surprised but relieved. It was nice to know that the club was one of the best for a reason other than what kinds of people hung around. In the end, the entire process had taken two weeks, and finally, after all that waiting, he was in.

"Newcomer?" A voice asked from his left, sounding knowing and all too amused.

Jean paused in his gaping to look over at the owner. "Is it that obvious?"

The other male laughed, green eyes lighting up with the gesture. His smile was rather dazzling in itself, Jean had to admit, those eyes just made it plain unfair.

"Only a lot," he said, holding a hand out. "I'm Eren."

"Jean," Jean nodded, shaking his hand. He eyed Eren's tanned wrist curiously, noting the red band there. "What does red mean?"

Eren blinked, glancing down at his wrist with a frown. "Didn't Reiner explain what the colors meant?

"He might have," the blonde admitted. "and I might have been staring at the giant chandelier in the hall."

Eren muffled a laugh. "Red means I'm taken tonight." He smiled, shrugging slightly. "I normally wear a white and green which means I'm an available Sub."

"Green means go," Jean muttered, staring down at his own wrist, clad in green, black and purple.

"Exactly!" Eren grinned, nodding slightly. "Red means stop or in other words, off limits. Black is for Doms and white is for subs. I guess Erwin was going for the whole 'good versus evil' thing. And then of course, there's the ones for sexuality which just makes everything easier. Pink for lesbians, blue for gays and purple for bisexuals."

Jean nodded. "That's actually really smart."

"And easy to remember," the other male nodded. "You waiting for someone or do you want me to show you around?"

"I was supposed to meet a friend but he's running late," Jean rolled his eyes.

"Who's your friend?" Eren asked curiously. "Maybe I know him."

"Marco Bolt?" Jean said the name like it was a question, toying with the bands around his wrist.

"Wait you're Jean?" Eren exclaimed. "As in _Jean_? _The_ Jean? The one that Marco won't stop talking about?"

The blonde blushed brilliantly at that. "I guess?"

"Man," Eren laughed, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. "Don't take this the wrong way but you weren't what I was expecting. It's kinda nice."

"What were you expecting?" He couldn't help but ask.

Eren smirked. "Some big headed asshole who'd get thrown out."

* * *

"So these are the mirror rooms." Eren explained, nodding towards two open doorways. "People who are into being watched can go into the left side and put on a show, while people who enjoy watching can go into the right side and well, watch."

Jean peered in, taking in both sides of the room. The lights were dimmed to an intimate hue, making the wooden finish lining the walls gleam warmly. Both sides had various pieces of furniture to lounge on from simple chairs to large beds, the cushions looking soft and plush. The only thing separating the two sides was the one way mirror running straight through the middle.

"The following doors are pretty much the same thing--all for exhibitionism. There are varying levels so if you're into that you'll have to find which type suits you best. Up the stairs is all women. Guys aren't allowed up there so if you want to watch chicks get it on you'll have to look around the exhibitionism hallway." Eren explained, gesturing animatedly as they walked. "The left wing is exclusively for men, while the right is for those who are straight or bisexual. Each section has pretty much the same stuff so feel free to poke around, just not in the lesbian area."

"Why is that area so strict?" Jean questioned.

"We used to get a lot of guys who were real assholes about everything and just wanted to watch some live porn. A lot of the girls got really uncomfortable so eventually Erwin said enough was enough and separated them." Eren explained. "That's sort of why we have the exhibitionism hallway. We used to all be thrown together until that point. Now everything is a lot simpler and those assholes who were bothering girls who just wanted to have a good time can go lurk in these hallways and satisfy their needs."

"It all sounds really smart," Jean admitted as they moved deeper into what he was coming to realize was more of a mansion than a club. "Erwin must be really good at this."

"Oh he is," Eren assured, smiling brightly. "You'll love him."

Jean nodded, struggling to keep his eyes on his guide's face. In his previous shock he had at first failed to realize what Eren was wearing. He had since fixed that error and had since wished he hadn't. His guide was all muscular, tanned skin in knee high boots, stockings, short shorts and a tank top with a cropped jacket over top. It was very distracting.

"This is where everyone can talk and do their own thing," Eren finally declared after they made their way out of the hall and into a large room. "It's not all about sex," he grinned, turning to the blonde. "it's about meeting other people like you and maybe finding a partner if that's what you're looking for."

"It's a nice setup," Jean nodded, eyes taking in the comfortable looking couches and chairs dotting the room, the lighting low and intimate as people chatted in circles. Several members of staff, all dressed smartly in black suits and dresses threaded their way through the crowd, quietly and unobtrusively collecting dirty plates and drinks in need of refills. It was all very comfortable and elegant, the low strum of a violin a soothing background noise. "It really lives up to its reputation."

"And you haven't even talked to anyone yet," Eren teased, eyes scanning the room. "Oh hey!" He grabbed Jean's hand, prancing over to a shorter blonde and the girl next to him. "This is Armin and Annie. They're friends with Marco too."

"Hey," Jean smiled sheepishly, stuffing his hands into his jeans with a nod. "I'm Jean."

Armin lit up. "Jean?"

Eren nodded. "Yup. That Jean."

"Marco didn't tell anyone he was bringing a friend," Armin pouted, looking put out. "Where is he anyways?"

"Late," Eren and Jean chorused at the same time.

"Eren," Annie finally spoke, face looking detached and distant. "Erwin and Levi were looking for you."

The way the male perked up was so like a puppy Jean could barely contain his laugher. "Really? Where are they?" Eren twirled, scanning the room excitedly.

"Over near the bar," Armin nodded, pointing to the other side of the large room; Jean realized that he had a red band on his wrist. "They were talking to Hanji for a while."

"I think I see them!" Eren exclaimed, beginning to hurry over. He paused mid step, freezing in place for a moment before he turned to look at Jean. "Sorry, that was kinda rude huh? Are you okay if I leave? Marco should be here soon."

Jean nodded, not having the heart to take away the sub's excitement. "I'll be fine. Go talk to whoever you want to."

Eren's thank you was thrown over his shoulder as he hurried away, eyes bright and grin wide. Jean watched as he weaved his way around furniture and people, occasionally exchanging greetings and promises to meet up later before coming to a stop near the large bar lining the far right corner. Two males turned to him, one tall and blonde with broad shoulders and a charming smile and the other shorter with sharp eyes and an attitude that Jean could see even from his distance. The effect of their attention was almost blinding as Eren lit up like a beacon, all wide smiles and dancing eyes. Jean was struck breathless and wanting once more.

"I would let that urge go," Armin advised him from his right.

Jean turned to him, blushing slightly when he realized he'd been caught staring. "Why? What's wrong with Eren?"

"Nothing," Armin shook his head, smiling after his friend. "But he's as good as off limits."

"He mentioned that he was taken tonight," Jean frowned. "But he said that normally he wears a green bracelet. Doesn't that mean he's available?"

"It would if Eren actually accepted any offers," Armin explained. "But he hardly ever does unless it's Levi or Erwin."

"He's as good as collared," Annie added quietly, eyes scanning the crowd.

"To which one?" Jean asked, feeling disappointment rising. He'd enjoyed imaging those legs wrapped around his waist; or those eyes tearing up in pained pleasure.

"Both of them," Annie said, looking at him as if it were obvious.

"They've been dancing around it for a while now," Armin admitted. "We've been waiting for it to be official ever since Eren started refusing any offers from the other guests."

"He seems really happy around them," Jean admitted, watching the threesome once more. The shorter Dom had Eren in his lap and leaning back against his chest with an arm around his waist, while the blonde was brushing against Eren's side, fingers combing several strands of hair out of the sub's eyes as he smiled.

"He is," Armin smiled. "Happier than I've ever seen him."

"In other words," Annie started flatly. "Don't screw it up by trying to get into his pants."

Jean sputtered at the forward words.

"Pretty much," the blonde next to her agreed, looking slightly apologetic.

"I won't," Jean told them, once he'd recovered from the sudden strike of bluntness. "I like Marco anyways. It was just a passing thought."

Armin brightened. "Speaking of Marco, he told us some stuff about you but I was wondering..."

Jean nodded, listening to the blonde's questions and elaborating when asked about his answers. He couldn't help but glance over at Eren every now and then however. There was just something magnetizing about watching the threesome together. It was something rare, to see two doms and a sub look so happy together, and Jean couldn't help but want to watch them. He'd never seen anything quite like it, and he had to agree with Armin even when he'd only seen so much and heard so little. It was only a matter of time before Eren bore the two Doms' collars and watching the three, Jean couldn't even feel disappointed anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the more obscure chapters (plus it's kinda hard to convey Eren's faith through a stranger) but yeah, I was trying to hint towards the threesome's growing loyalty to one another
> 
> I promise that there will be chapters with Eren's, Erwin's and Levi's POV! With that said, there will also be chapters that will earn the explicit rating. If anyone wants to see a specific kink please feel free to tell me :)


	2. Day 2: Sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were days when Armin wondered about his friends. Today appeared to be Eren's day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another sort of obscure chapter  
> I'm sorry *hides*

There were days when Armin wondered about his friends. Today appeared to be Eren's day.

"Are you seriously sulking because Levi didn't want to play?" The blonde asked, eyeing his friend skeptically.

Eren huffed, looking like a kicked puppy as he hung over the bar, arms splayed out like an octopus and cheek pressed to the previously clean surface. "Maybe."

"Even though it's technically your fault he won't?"

"Don't remind me," Eren whined, dragging the last two words out with a groan. "I only made one comment about his height--one!--and it was an accident too! I haven't done that since that one time during Mikasa's party."

Armin grimaced. "That was pretty brutal. Your skin was almost purple by the time he was done spanking you."

"Yeah," Eren smiled slightly, eyes glazing over. "That was a good night."

"If you start touching yourself I'm leaving." The blonde told him, rolling his eyes as he took a sip of his drink. "I should go find Mike anyways."

Eren whined once more, pushing his face harder into the counter despite the disapproving bartender looking on from a distance. "I just wanted to suck his dick, Armin. I just wanted to play the game. I just wanted to _win_!"

Honestly, Armin thought exasperatedly. Only Eren could work himself up so much just because one of his Dominants wouldn't participate in a few sex games. "Why don't you try sucking his dick without the game and then go from there." The blonde sighed, poking his friend's side. The other male squeaked, jolting upright as he nearly fell off of his chair flailing away. "The exhibitionists will always have games to play. You can win later."

"I guess," Eren mumbled, tugging on one of his cartilage piercings. "You think he's still mad?"

"It's Levi, Eren." Armin pointed out, sliding down off his seat to tug Eren after him. The bartender shot him a grateful look as they walked away, a cloth in their hand as they immediately got to work on the spot Eren had been rubbing his face against. It was the influence of the very Dom they were discussing, no doubt. "He's almost always angry looking."

"Like Annie," Eren nodded, pursing his lips thoughtfully. "And sorta like Mikasa. And Krista sometimes. We have weird friends Armin."

"Any one else would say you were drunk," he muttered, pushing the other male towards the exhibitionism hallway, where he was sure Erwin and Levi were. They usually watched the games every week, and made sure everything went smoothly, both as the owners and as members of the club. Said games were, of course, the sort you'd think to find in a sex club, and were more to cater to the exhibitionists than anything else. Every week there would be a series of competitions, from anything from who could make their partner cum the fastest to who could orgasm the most in a certain period of time. Occasionally, Eren would pull one--or both--of his Dom's into a competition when he was in the mood, something he had tried to do previously that night. After a good twenty minutes of listening to Eren mourn his Dom's rejection Armin had had enough.

"Sirs!" Armin called, weaving through the rather substantial crowd gathered in one of the larger rooms. He had to raise his voice over the moans and the sound of sex, cheeks flushed slightly at the glimpse of writhing bodies. He'd long since gotten over his shyness but watching and hearing other people had always made him a little embarrassed. Exhibitionism was more Eren's thing than his. You only had to look at the two to see the difference as Eren looked around eagerly, shamelessly eyeing the people around him and Armin hurried past with his head down.

As they approached, Erwin and Levi looked up from their place against the wall, pausing in their conversation to address him.

"Armin," Erwin smiled, nodding a greeting. "If you're looking for Mike I believe he's talking to Hanji."

Armin perked up at that. He tugged Eren forward, eager to go to his own Dom. His friend stumbled, huffing a complaint at the treatment as he came to a stop in front of the two male's.

"I came to drop off him," Armin jerked his head towards Eren. He poked his side when he realized Eren seemed to be avoiding all eye contact, earning a squeal and a frown. Armin simply smiled back, his quest in getting the other sub to raise his eyes complete. 

"Ah, thank you." Erwin smiled, reaching a hand out to Eren. The tanned male hesitated briefly, but after a moment he seemed to let go of his previous feelings of worry, practically melting into Erwin's arms as he pressed eagerly against his side with a content sigh. 

"No problem," Armin answered, smiling slightly at the peaceful look on Eren's face. "Remember what I said," he reminded as he turned to go.

"What?" Eren blinked for a few moments before comprehension dawned on his face. "You mean about sucking dick?"

Erwin raised an eyebrow; Levi's head tilted to the side. Armin couldn't help but notice that they both looked suddenly uninterested in the games taking place around them.

"Have fun!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* Armin is such a sweetheart and I love him to death
> 
> Next chapter shall be Eren's POV (finally) and shall earn this fic its higher rating!


	3. Day 3: Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin's gone on a business trip, much to Eren's disappointment. However, Levi knows how to take his mind off of missing the blonde, even if only for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh this was so hard to write ;;  
> I was doing okay up until the spanking and then everything seemed so bland and ugg. I hate writing crisis'. I seriously considered just cutting the porn out and making this all fluffy instead but I forced myself to go on in the end  
> With that said, I'm trying really hard to meet each deadline but this week is seriously kicking my ass in regards to school and work load so if I don't post anything tomorrow I'm really sorry! I promise I'm trying my best

Clad in one of Erwin's giant sweaters and a pair of black thigh highs, Eren was sulking. He was alone in the blonde's large house, having told Levi that he wasn't feeling up to going to The Rose that night and reassuring him that he'd be fine alone for a couple hours. Erwin himself was off on a business trip with Hanji, one of their friends and employees at the club. They'd gone to a convention a few states over involving future plans for business and wouldn't be back for several days, much to Eren's disappointment.

He sighed, tugging the thick comforter he'd stolen off the bed closer around his shoulders. The fabric smelled like his two lovers and was soft against the skin that the sweater and stockings didn't cover. It wasn't particularly cold inside, and Eren was usually the first to shed layers and complain about how hot it was, but the blanket was a comfort. Not only was it soft, it was a substitute--a poor one, but a substitute none the less--for the two males unable to be there. Not to say that Levi wouldn't be back soon. Once the club had started to shut down he would be heading back to the house, so long as there wasn't anything urgent and his OCD for cleanliness didn't get in the way. In fact, Eren figured he only had a couple more hours to wait until that time, but it was a few hours too many in his book. The sub simply hated being alone. His thoughts were too loud when he was alone, and he always ended up dwelling over stupid, foolish or nonexistent things. Alone he had a tendency to be critical and pessimistic. 

Eren let out another long sigh as he curled further into the plush red cushions of the large L shaped couch he was laying on. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Eren," a voice called, threatening to awaken him from his comfortable slumber. Eren groaned in answer, turning away from the noise to push his face further into the pillow under his head. The last thing he remembered was paying half attention to some comedy series on the flat-screen while he curled up on the couch, munching absentmindedly on a bowl of assorted candy. He wasn't sure how he'd gone from that to sleeping, but Eren was sure there was an easy explanation.

Fingers threaded into his hair, tugging lightly as they combed through the mess of brown strands. "Eren, wake up."

Eren grumbled nonsensically in response, closing his eyes stubbornly against the beginning spread of awareness. "Go 'way."

"Get up, Eren." The voice said again, sounding rather irritated now.

Too bad.

"No." He huffed, sounding just as irritated. "Don't wanna."

"Eren..."

He grinned when there was silence, cuddling happily into his blankets despite the fact that his nest was getting to be a little too hot. He was unprepared for the cold and cruel reality of the world as that same nest was destroyed, his comforter torn away to expose his body to the air. "Noooooo," Eren whined, cracking an eye open to glare up at Levi. His hands didn't bother chasing after the blanket, knowing it to be a futile endeavor. Instead, he curled into a ball, keeping in as much warmth as possible.

"If you don't get up I'll spank you awake." Levi threatened, eyes narrowed.

Eren seemed to perk up at that, rubbing at his eyes. "Is that a promise?"

The Dom's eyes rolled. "Erwin is going to be calling soon. We don't have time for games."

That certainly got Eren's attention, if the threat of punishment hadn't. "He is?!" He beamed, bouncing up from his spot to adjust himself, tugging the bottom of the sweater down over his groin and fixing his stockings so that they were unrumpled and smooth.

"I should've started with that," Levi muttered, rolling his eyes as he gathered the comforter in his arms to carry back into the bedroom. "Come on, brat."

"I think I like my other nicknames better," Eren pouted, following after him eagerly.

"I'll call you those when you earn them," The other male said, flashing him a stern glare. "Get the laptop set up while I fix the bed you destroyed."

"Yes, sir." Eren grinned, saluting mockingly as he pranced over to the desk.

Levi's eyes rolled. "I would spank you if I didn't know that'd only make you more insufferable."

"You'd do it even then," Eren answered confidently.

The Dom's silence was far too telling.

* * *

"Well don't you two look cozy," Erwin's warm voice greeted as he came into view, a smile tugging at his mouth as he gazed at them.

Eren beamed back, arms wound around Levi's neck as he sat in his lap, their heads bent together to fit onto the camera. "Erwin! I missed you!"

"It's only been a few days," Levi muttered.

"I missed you too, pet."

The name sent a shiver down the sub's spine. "I missed your names too." Eren pouted, flashing Levi a petulant look. "Levi's been mean lately and hasn't called me any."

"I'm sure there's a reason," Erwin chuckled as Levi rolled his eyes. "Have you been bad, love?"

"Only if sleeping counts as bad," Eren muttered.

"He's been a brat lately," Levi answered over his grumblings, arms tightening around Eren's waist. "In fact, I was planning on giving him a spanking before bed."

Erwin, to his credit, barely even batted an eye. "Oh?" The blonde hummed, tilting his head to the side. "What did you have in mind?"

"Nothing special," Levi shrugged, looking almost bored as he drew a hand up under the large sweater Eren was wearing, stroking over his thighs and stomach. "Just a warm up with my hand and maybe a few swats of the paddle to remind him of his place. And then," he continued, voice husky as his mouth hovered close to Eren's ear, causing shivers. "I figured he'd be a good boy and let you watch him suck my cock."

The sub's answering moan was breathy and wanton, back arching into Levi's touch.

"It seems he likes that idea," Erwin noted, looking unfairly sexy in his amusement. "Perhaps you should get started before he forgets himself again."

Levi chuckled, the transition from lover to Dominant almost seamless. "Get up, pet." He ordered, biting sharply at Eren's neck. "Go grab the paddle while I adjust the camera. Wouldn't want Erwin to miss anything, hmm?"

Eren shook his head, already looking rather dazed as he got up, off of the other male's lap to go to their toy drawer. Levi pushed the laptop back in the meantime, adjusting the camera clipped to the top for the best angle of the room. Erwin took the time to make sure everything was, in fact, okay.

"How is he?"

"Alright," Levi answered quietly, eyes softening as he glanced over at their sub. "He didn't want to go to Rose today and I found him sleeping on the couch in your sweater with the comforter from the bed."

"I see," Erwin frowned, looking thoughtful as he leaned back in his office chair. He was always the better one when it came to affection and comfort. "I should be home in two days if all goes well. Just keep him occupied until then and don't let him be alone for long."

"Yeah, I know." Levi muttered, running a hand through his hair. "I didn't drag him to Rose because he looked so tired."

"That's--"

"Found it!" Eren beamed, bounding back over to Levi's side, the smooth leather of the paddle clutched in his hands. He blinked, glancing between his lovers curiously when he noted the serious looks on their faces. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing, pup." Levi answered, tugging Eren down by the collar of his sweater. He bit at the taller male's mouth, taking his bottom lip in between his teeth before sucking lightly, making sure to leave the flesh swollen and red before he pulled away to breathe his next words into Eren's mouth, successfully making his mind go blank. "We were just discussing your punishment. How many swats Erwin?"

"Perhaps you should start with 20 by hand and 20 by paddle." The blonde suggested, resting his chin on a hand as he watched them. "What do you think, love?"

Eren shivered, arching his back to press his own chest against Levi's, cheeks flushed and pupils dilated with arousal. "S-sounds wonderful, sir."

"Lean against the desk," Levi ordered, hands slipping down Eren's body to squeeze his hips before he finally took the paddle away from his clutching hands.

"Yes, sir," Eren breathed, turning to place his hands on the desk. Having long since learned the routine, he spread his legs shoulder width apart, leaning forward over the desk as he arched his back, pushing his ass out for the best access.

"You have no idea how good you look, do you?" Levi murmured, eyeing him over from behind as he reached under the taller male's body to place the paddle in front of his face. The question seemed more rhetorical than anything so Eren simply stayed silent, blushing as he tried to ignore Erwin's chuckles. The Dom was always amused when he got shy, which seemed to happen more often than he'd like around the other two males. 

The paddle made a soft noise as it was set down, and Eren eyed it excitedly. He liked flesh on flesh more than anything, but a hand--unfortunately--couldn't give as much pain as other implements. "Just in case you forget that this is a punishment," Levi told him, biting lightly at the back of Eren's neck--one of many sensitive spots. Eren whimpered in response, fingers curling into the hard wood of the desk as Levi began to lift up the bottom of Erwin's sweater, bearing his skin to his lovers.

"Naughty boy," Levi tisked, folding the loose fabric up over Eren's back. He stroked the bare skin of his ass once it was bared, dragging his nails down over tanned flesh unapologetically. "going around without clothes on. Are you trying to get Erwin's clothes all dirty?"

"N-- _ah!_ \--no, sir!" Eren gasped, squirming slightly as Levi stroked the skin he'd just smacked.

"What do you think?" He asked the blonde, raising darkened eyes from the expanse of tanned flesh to meet his fellow Dominant's.

"I think naughty pets who go around exposed are just asking to be taken," Erwin purred, watching Eren with a wicked glint in his eye. "Tell me love, what were you thinking about all alone with just my sweater and those stockings?"

"I-I was thinking about you sir! About both of you!"" Eren was quick to gasp, toes curling as Levi began to place teasing smacks to his exposed skin, pausing every now and then to give his rump a firm squeeze, or to drag his nails down over his thighs and the hollow of his back.

"Is that so?" Erwin hummed, head shifting to watch the two from a better angle. "What about us?"

"I thought about your smell, and the way you can always throw me around with no problem." Eren breathed, eyes fluttering closed as he arched back into Levi's touch, the Dom pausing in his spanking to stroke his hip, listening to his words. "I thought about how you both always spoil me, and how you put up with me even when I'm being bad. I thought about how much I wished you were here, and how Levi would complain about cuddling on the couch. I thought about how warm you both are and how much I love just being with you, even if it's just to sit next to you and watch you work. I just--" Eren bit his lip, glancing at Erwin shyly out of the corner of his eye. "I thought about how I missed you, sir."

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now," the blonde told him, the serious tone enough to tug a soft laugh and a smile out of the sub. "Levi?"

"Already on it," Levi answered, curling his fingers into Eren's hair to turn his face and steal a kiss. It was slow and consuming, their mouths hot against one another as Levi stole what little breath Eren had, his hand traveling down to the sub's erection to toy with the skin at the tip. He ate up the wanton cry Eren emitted in response, tightening his hold on the other male to keep his mouth against his own for a moment, breathing in the sub's pleasure before finally letting him go to breathe. "You're a good boy," Levi told him sincerely, meeting Eren's eyes before his head turned forward once more to hang down towards the desk. "when you're not being a little shit that is."

Eren's laugh was more of a groan as Levi's hand twisted over the tip of his arousal, smearing precum and stimulating sensitive flesh. "I want to kiss you too, sir." He told Erwin, beginning to pant softly. His hips rocked in minute little bursts under Levi's attention, pleasure a slow consuming burn that started at his toes and rose up to envelop his body in warmth.

"I'll kiss you as soon as I get back," the blonde told him, smiling warmly. His eyes flicked to Levi, who was hovering behind Eren's body and observing the exchange, his hand releasing the taller's erection much to his displeasure. "Both of you."

"You're both fucking saps," Levi grumbled, averting his eyes to strike Eren's right cheek with an open palm. "In case you've forgotten, the brat still has to receive his punishment."

"You really need to work on your emotional constipation, sir." Eren told him, his grin fading into a wide 'o' as Levi hit him again, with more force.

"Don't make me add another ten strikes with the paddle," Levi threatened halfheartedly, giving Erwin an accusing glare when he laughed. "And don't encourage him either."

"He is rather right, Levi." the blonde admitted, hiding his smile behind a palm.

"Told you!"

Levi glared at the back of his head. "Since you're so set on being mouthy today, you can count your strikes. This is number ten, you have ten more to go."

Eren whined, his amusement fading as he jerked slightly under Levi's hits, the strikes beginning to gain more intensity and force. "Y-yes, sir." He panted, his cock bobbing against his stomach despite the pain. If anything, the pain was making him harder.

_Smack!_

"Eleven!" Eren moaned, shoulders hunching slightly as his head dipped lower. His skin was warm under Levi's strikes, the sting of flesh meeting flesh a quick prickle that was beginning to spread. These were warm up strikes, meant to ease him into the punishment and get him ready. When they took the time to do this Eren knew what he'd done wasn't overly serious. This meant that he'd been behaving badly but that it could be easily forgiven, so long as he remember his place. Eren was rarely bad enough to earn an actual spanking; one that left him sobbing and sorry with skin burning under his lovers' anger. If anything, he was usually the one to ask for punishments--or in his book, rewards.

_Smack!_

"T-twelve!"

"Look at you," Levi purred, dragging his nails down reddening flesh with the next smack. He spoke over Eren's moaned number, voice low and smokey. "You little pain slut, you're just eating this up aren't you?"

"Our pup is a masochist," Erwin agreed, talking as if the slap of flesh and Eren's cries were mere background noise. Though even Erwin and his patience had limits, especially when his lovers were so far away and putting on a show. He looked ready to palm at his erection under the desk, eyes intent on the two males on screen.

"Oh, _sir!_ " Eren whimpered, throwing his head back as his hips bucked helplessly.

"Did I say you could stop counting?" Levi demanded, the next slap the hardest yet.

"O-oh!" He cried, eyes squeezing shut as his brow furrowed. "Nineteen!"

"I see what you mean about being bad," Erwin commented, looking almost amused as Levi delivered the last warm-up smack. "He does seem rather... Distracted."

"You could say that again," the shorter male scoffed, squeezing Eren's hip. "Hand me the paddle, pup. Let's finish this so you can get those pretty lips wrapped around my cock."

Eren whimpered softly at the reminder of what was to come, mouth watering and hands shaking with arousal and excitement as they fumbled with the paddle's handle, lifting it up to offer the object to Levi over his shoulder.

"You're eager for that, aren't you love?" Erwin murmured, eyes trapping Eren's with a knowing look when he glanced over to the screen. "You're never satisfied without a good spanking and a hard cock."

"We spoil you too much," Levi nodded, running the smooth side of the paddle over Eren's pink flesh.

"I-I'm glad that you do, though." The sub breathed, regaining his breath before Levi stole it from him again. "I love you, sirs."

"I love you too, Eren." Erwin answered warmly, smile almost out of place with its tender edges.

Levi sighed. "And I do too. Even if you're an insufferable shit sometimes."

Eren smiled, looking content as he dropped his head, firming his stance and arching his back hard. It was a show that drew both pairs of eyes, vanquishing the soft mood as fast as it'd come. "Please punish me, sir." He murmured huskily, catching his lower lip between his teeth as he glanced back at Levi over his shoulder. "I want you to spank me so bad."

Levi's gaze darkened, arousal shooting straight down to his cock before he drew the paddle back, bringing it back down on the swell of Eren's ass with a sharp smack.

Eren cried out, jerking at the pain layered over the already fading sting from Levi's hand. It was delicious. _"More!"_

"So greedy," Levi mused, acquiescing to the demand. "Isn't this supposed to be a punishment?"

"Perhaps he needs more reminding." Erwin murmured, a hand shifting off-screen to finally palm at his arousal through his pants. "Don't let him cum until we're both satisfied."

"You hear that, Eren?" Levi called, burying a hand in the sub's hair to yank his head up, making his back arch harder with the stretch. "No cuming until you've gotten us both off."

Eren whined, eyes squeezed shut as he shuddered, the position making it harder to breath and the pain all the more intense without being able to squirm it away. "Y-yes, sirs."

"Good boy," Erwin praised, pushing away from the hotel desk he was sitting at to get better access at his lap. The position brought his erection into view, the fabric of his pants straining against the pressure. Eren licked his lips as he watched deft fingers unbutton the top of the blonde's jeans, the fabric of his boxers peeking through the slit of the pulled down zipper.

"You want his cock, don't you?" Levi taunted, noticing the exchange. "Just like a good bitch."

"S-sir--!" Eren cried, cock twitching against his stomach as he squirmed, the paddle hitting his flesh several times in a row.

"You just love being reamed from both ends; being helpless under us; unable to do anything but scream," Levi chuckled darkly, delivering five more hits in quick succession. "Isn't that right, slut?"

"Yes, sir!" Eren gasped, peering back at his dom wantonly. "Please give me your cock!"

"You have ten strikes left, if you're able to convince Erwin that you deserve it during that time, I'll give it to you." Levi pulled his arm back, poised to bring it back down onto Eren's bruised ass. He met Erwin's gaze giving him a taunting smirk before he let the paddle fly, cutting off Eren's voice before he could even start talking.

"O-oh! _Please_ , sir!" Eren gasped, angling his body to give the best show as he met darkened blue eyes with his own teary greens. He squirmed with each hit, skin on fire and hips rocking. Levi could hit _hard_ when he wanted to, which always made Eren come to him when he wanted to be reduced to tears. Levi could make him _hurt_ , Erwin on the other hand... Erwin had the patience to take him apart slowly, to break him and massage the pain deep into his skin, until he couldn't even tell if he was hurting or feeling pleasure anymore. Put the both of them together and they were deadly. If someone wanted to be reduced to an incoherent mess Eren would point them Levi and Erwin's way. "I w-want your cock-- _Uhn!_ \--please give it to m-me!"

"And why should I?" Erwin murmured, slipping fingers down into his boxers to tug out his erection. "What makes you so worthy?"

"N-nothing, sir!" Eren gasped, mouth dropping open on a particularly harsh smack. If he was counting right, that left him at about 17; he was running out of time. "Not without your approval! I'm-- _ngh!_ \--I'm your p-pet, I'm only w-worthy if you say s--Oh _fuck!"_ His words broke off into a muted scream, the last hit ringing through the room for a few long moments as Eren panted, head dropping and eyes closing.

"Well?" Levi questioned, setting the paddle on the desk before he moved to stroke Eren's sides. "What's the verdict?"

Erwin chuckled, shaking his head as he smiled ruefully, fingers wrapped around his arousal. Eren moaned at the sight, forcing his eyes back open. "I think you know the answer, Levi."

"Mmm, I do." He admitted, running a hand up to curl his fingers into Eren's hair, tugging his head up gently. "Come here." 

His sub shuddered, turning on shaky legs as that same hand shifted to cup his face. Eren practically melted into Levi's chest when the other male's arm found his waist, sighing contently as he nuzzled his cheek into Levi's touch.

"You're a good sub," Levi told him, because they didn't do that nearly enough. His thumb stroked the skin under one of those brilliant green eyes, a small smile gracing his lips when Eren just closed his eyes and leaned into it. It always amazed him at how Levi seemed to know exactly what he wanted to hear.

"You really are," Erwin agreed, causing the sub to duck his head down with a sheepish smile. "You've improved greatly from when we first met; I couldn't be more proud."

"That's not fair," Eren finally complained, looking put out as he glared at the blonde. "You can't say things like that and not be here. It's against the rules."

"What rules?" Levi raised an eyebrow."

Eren huffed. "You know--the rules!" When they both showed no signs of knowing, he pouted. "It's just not fair okay?"

"Alright, love." Erwin chuckled, smiling affectionately. Only two people could make him look like that, and those two were smiling right back at him, even if one of them was trying to hide it--and it wasn't the usual one either. "I'll take your word for it."

"Don't smile," Levi mocked, poking Eren's cheek as he repeated the words the other male so often told him.

Eren huffed, rolling his eyes as he gave up resistance, a slow smile taking his mouth. "I can't believe you of all people just told me that."

"Don't get mouthy again, pup." Levi warned, cuffing the back of his head. "I thought you wanted something in your mouth?"

"Perhaps he'd like a ball gag instead," Erwin suggested, eyes teasing.

"No!" Eren exclaimed, earning a laugh from Erwin and a small smile from Levi. He clapped a hand to his mouth, eyes wide as he realized just how loud he'd shouted that.

"No, what?" Levi murmured teasingly, running his nails over the other male's reddened backside.

"No, sir?" Eren shivered, fidgeting nervously as he looked between his two Doms.

"So you don't want my cock?" Levi smirked.

"No!" He protested, eyes widening. "I mean yes! I mean--What?" Eren frowned, looking confused as he shook his head.

Levi snorted, tugging lightly on a strand of the brunette's hair. "Calm down, pup, you'll get it. Get up on the desk and lie down on your back, head near me."

Eren nodded, eyes lighting up as he scrambled up onto the desk. His limbs were still a little shaky, his arousal throbbing in protest at the lack of attention being paid to it. Well used to going long periods of time without release--his Doms were sadistic teases sometimes--Eren ignored it with only a little difficulty. As Erwin had said before, he'd come a long way in his training since he'd met them. Before he would have been whining for some kind of relief, unable to focus. 

Levi and Erwin watched him take position, a fond look in their eyes at his eagerness. He was so much like the puppy they often called him, all bouncy personality and eager to please actions. It was impossible not to give him what he wanted when he was like this.

"Such a good boy," Levi praised, stepping forward when Eren had settled, tipping his head back to peer up at the Dom. "Do you know why I chose this position?"

Eren bit his lip, looking thoughtful. "Because it's a better angle?" He guessed. "It gives Erwin a better view."

"Exactly," he smiled, slow and promising as a finger traced the slope of Eren's cheek. "But that's not all. It's also the perfect angle to fuck your pretty mouth. All you have to do is lay there and take it."

Eren moaned, eyes fluttering shut. Dirty talk always got to him, especially from Levi who could say the filthiest things with little care; his weeping cock gave away that fact all too well. He would've been embarrassed if he hadn't been so aroused. " _Please_..."

Levi hummed, reaching down to pull his arousal out of his boxers--the only thing he was wearing besides an old band t-shirt. "Open your mouth, pretty boy." He cooed, stroking Eren's cheek as he did just that, waiting patiently to be filled. "You're being so good..."

The slide of flesh into his mouth was intoxicating. Levi's cock was hot and heavy against Eren's tongue as he pushed deeper, hands moving from his arousal to holding the sides of the sub's head. It took mere moments for Levi's pelvis to press against Eren's chin, the Dom's moan choked as he let out a trembling " _fuck_." Eren's answering moan was muffled and strained, his hands clenching at his sides as he forced himself to breathe slowly through his nose.

"That's it, Eren," Levi praised, beginning to pull back slightly before pushing back in. He toyed with the sub's mouth for a few moments, moving in shallow thrusts and pushing the tip of his cock into the sides of Eren's cheeks just to trace the bulge it made. Through it all, the other male was pliant and open, his only complaints in the form of whines and even then, they were complaints for more, for Levi to thrust faster, to stop teasing and fuck his mouth like he'd promised.

"As much as I'm enjoying the show," Erwin spoke up, his own cock now in hand as he stroked himself slowly. "I think you've teased him enough, Levi."

"Have I?" The Dom mused, pulling his hips back until the tip of his cock rested on Eren's parted lips, smearing precum over the swollen flesh. "What do you think, pup?"

"Please!" Eren cried, back arching as he pushed his head back, chin tipping up to provide a better angle. He sucked lightly at the tip of Levi's cock, pressing a kiss to the weeping head once he was done. "I want your cock, sir."

A glance up at Levi showed him barely holding on to control, pupils blown wide, hair mused and breathing beginning to turn into rough pants instead of shallow breaths. "You bang twice on the desk and I'll stop," he growled, framing Eren's face with his hands once more. "Got it?"

"Two taps for red, got it." Eren nodded frantically, licking his lips before dropping his jaw, opening his mouth wide.

Levi couldn't help but chuckle at that, the sound low and dark. "Good boy."

Eren barely had time to take another breath before he'd gotten what he wanted. Levi's pace was breakneck from the start, his thrusts deep and fast. It made Eren have to struggle to keep his throat relaxed and pliant, head swimming from the beginning stirrings that came with lack of air. He loved it though. He loved the way he had to fight not to choke; he loved the way his jaw was starting to ache; he loved the taste of salty bitterness on his tongue; but most of all, he loved being used. He loved knowing that he was getting Erwin and Levi, his lovers, his Doms, off. He could hear them even now over the slap of flesh; Levi grunting and muttering expletives as he moved, while Erwin murmured husky encouragements and let out low moans. It made his own cock twitch, aching and weeping for relief against his stomach, just listening and it was becoming a real struggle to keep his hands at his sides and not do something to ease it.

Almost as if reading his mind, Erwin spoke up. "Touch yourself, Eren. I want to see you cum with Levi's cock in your mouth like our good boy."

Eren whimpered in response, hand flying to his erection with a relieved sob. His back arched under the pleasure, the stimulation almost too much after so long, and Levi let out a loud "fucking _shit_ \--!" as his mouth vibrated with loud sounds of pleasure. Tears dripped down Eren's cheeks, both from the cock in his mouth and the way his hand was making his body sing. He'd always been one to cry when overwhelmed, or frustrated, and that didn't stop when it came to sex. The first time the two had made him cry Erwin had stopped everything in its tracks to make sure he was okay. Eren had sheepishly explained the situation, apologizing for not mentioning it sooner, to which Levi had cut off from the start. Apparently they liked it when he was so overwhelmed he couldn't help but cry; apparently they liked it a _lot_.

"Fuck, Eren!" Levi moaned, head thrown back as his hips stuttered, the telltale signs of impending orgasm all too clear. Eren swallowed around him, letting his soft cries guide his Dom towards release, his own coming on blindingly fast. "You're so good, baby!" Levi panted, tugging at his hair. "Such a good boy."

And Eren was gone. He didn't know if he screamed or if he made any noise at all, his body shuddering through it's release on the desk. Afterwards, he was distantly aware of Levi crying out in ecstasy, Erwin following some time after as warmth spilled down his pliant throat. The sense to swallow was more instinct than anything else, and Eren drifted with the sound of warm praises in his ear. He whined when the warm press of flesh in his mouth was removed, reaching out for it blindly with the distant realization that his eyes were closed.

"I know, sweetheart, I know," a voice murmured before something pressed against his lips. He opened his mouth willingly, calming when he realized it was a pair of fingers--Levi's; Erwin wasn't there, he reminded himself. "I'm going to carry you to the bathroom so you can get cleaned up, alright?" Levi murmured gently, pulling his body closer. Eren mumbled his agreement, whining again when those fingers were removed from his mouth, leaving him empty once more, though calmer this time. His eyes stayed closed as Levi picked him up, cradling him to his chest as they made their way in the direction of the bathroom. The rest of the routine he could barely remember by the time they made it back to the bed, his mind slowly clearing from the haze of safety and warmth that had encompassed him.

"Erwin..." He mumbled after a few long moments, forcing an eye open.

"He's right here," Levi told him gently, setting the laptop in front of the other male as he helped him shift into view.

"Hey..." Eren breathed, smiling drowsily at the blonde.

Erwin chuckled, watching him tenderly. He looked as unruffled as when they'd started, although his hair was a bit mused. "Hello, love. I have to go now, I'm afraid. Hanji will be getting back soon and then we'll be going to bed."

"Nooooo..." Eren whined, pouting as he pawed at Levi's hip, as if telling him to do something. "Don' want you to leave..."

"I'll be home soon, I promise." Erwin assured. "Levi will take care of you."

"Course," Eren mumbled, as if it were even a question, smiling slightly as his eye began to slip closed. Levi's heart warmed at the utter trust in that word. "But... But I miss you."

It was Erwin's turn to have his heart melted. "I miss you two, sweetheart. I'll try to call again tomorrow if I can. Until then, take care of Levi and let him take care of you."

"I will..." Eren nodded seriously, closing his eyes with a content sigh as he pushed his face into Levi's chest. "'ove you."

Erwin chuckled, shaking his head fondly. "I love you two, Eren. And Levi as well."

"Go to sleep, you sap." The Dom muttered, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"S'important," Eren agreed in all his drowsiness, words slurred and slow. "Night...night."

"You heard him," Levi told the blonde, narrowing his eyes. "Go to sleep so you can finish up and get back."

"And you call me the sap."

"Oh shut up!" He growled, slamming the laptop closed; the sound of Erwin's laughter couldn't help but bring a smile to his face.

Two more days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww was that ending fluffy or what? I love a good dose of fluff after my smut, don't you? 
> 
> Please tell me what you think, this chapter made me super nervous ;;


	4. Day 4: Persistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was holding them back really? Why hadn't they just given Eren the collar they'd picked out several months ago?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Levi's POV~!  
> This is pretty Levi/Eren centric so sorry if you guys were hoping for some Erwin. I'll see about doing his POV for one of the future chapters.

Levi wasn't the most sociable of people. He liked to keep to himself, and preferred to surround himself with a smaller, more tight knit group of people instead of a large one where most were practically strangers. There were few that could handle him and his brusque nature, and most of the time he ended up saying something that made others leave in a huff. He didn't do it purposefully--most of the time--it was just the way he was. Erwin and Hanji had been the first ones to understand that, and it was due to them that his circle of friends had expanded from 0 to more than 10. He'd grown a lot over the years, not just in personality but as a Dom as well. He'd always been fairly dominant and the sort to take charge, so the role came rather naturally to him, but every one had to grow. Throughout the ten or so years he'd been friends with the terrible two--or so he called Hanji and Erwin--he'd learned everything from how to tie knots that were both beautiful and useful, to how to cause the most pain without even breaking skin. He'd like to think that he had smoothed out most of his rougher qualities--for the ones close to him anyways--and that those who came to him got what they were looking for. However, of those 'rougher' qualities, he'd never quite managed to tame the beast that was jealousy and possessiveness, something that was growing to be quite a problem in regards to his and Erwin's unofficial sub, Eren.

"I just saw your boy, Levi." Pixis called, sauntering forward to lean against the bar's counter next to Levi. He waved a land lazily toward the bartender on duty, ordering a refill before he turned back to the other male.  "I'm surprised you haven't got that one on a leash and chained to your side."

"Pet play usually happens on Fridays," Levi told him flatly, taking a slow drink of wine. The dark liquid glided smoothly over his tongue, not too overpowering and with a hint of smoke.

The other male let out a booming laugh at that, clapping him on the shoulder despite his grimace of disapproval. "Yes, so I've seen. You and Erwin have found yourself quite the catch haven't you? All the other members are quite envious, especially the ones that have played with your pup before." Levi felt a swell of pride at the words. Good, they should be envious. Eren was an amazing sub, the kind Levi had been searching for for years. No matter what he did, no matter how their sessions went, nothing could seem to dim the fire and spirit behind those brilliant green eyes. Hanji always made it a point to congratulate him on finally finding someone who didn't run away screaming--he was a Dom that could dish out pain when asked, he didn't understand why people always seemed so shocked when he did so--and Levi couldn't help but agree with their claims on how utterly precious Eren was. Eren was special and he deserved everything and anything he desired.

Pixis watched his face knowingly, noting the little changes in expression that made Levi's face an open book so long as you knew the cues. He grabbed his drink once the waiter had brought him back a newly stirred glass, tipping him with a smile before the other Dom turned back to Levi. "Take some advice from someone who's seen many relationships come and go," Pixis told him, taking a slow drink before letting out a satisfied sigh. "Damn that's good... Anyways, as I was saying: if he can make you look like that, and get Erwin to smile the way he does, stop waiting. Make it official before someone else sees a chance and tries to take away your boy." He pushed away from the bar then, patting Levi's shoulder one last time before he left him with those words. "Just think about it."

Did he think he hadn't? How many times had Levi stressed over the fact that Eren had been his and Erwin's unofficial sub for more than six months? At first it'd been fine--there'd been no attachments and it was just fun and games. Eren had come to him first, having heard the rumors about his apparently 'legendary' punishments, and had sought to see if they were true. Levi had looked him over once, seen the fire in his eyes, and had agreed. He'd thought he'd be a challenge, that he would have a fun time breaking the pretty brunette for a night and that he'd never see him again after that, or at least never speak to him again. He'd been shocked when a week later, after having brought Eren to tears and turned his skin an almost purple-red with marks, the sub had come back asking for more. It was rare for subs to ask for a second punishment from him, usually once was enough and more for bragging rights or as some sort of passage in their submission.

Eren had honestly broken all his expectations from the start And three weeks later, Levi had found himself walking up to his group of friends only to find Eren hanging around Erwin with Mike's sub Armin next to him. One look at the blonde and he'd known Erwin was just as intrigued by the green-eyed male; it'd all been a slippery slope down from there on. It'd taken a little maneuvering around them both trying out the same sub, and for a time they'd all agreed that it was a every-now-and-then thing. They could take as many other partners as they wanted, and it would be fine. This of course, had lasted all up until Levi had walked into one of the exhibitionist rooms to see Eren tied up and being fucked against a table. A week later, after Erwin had calmed him down and tried to tell him that he was overreacting, the blonde had seen something similar, and thus their unofficial exclusive relationship had began.

Levi scowled darkly at the reminder, hating the fact that someone else had touched his sub after they'd met. Erwin may act all calm and understanding, but Levi knew that he felt the same way. Underneath that sweet Captain America charm laid a beast as possessive as Levi's. He knew better than anyone that the blonde wanted to make Eren theirs, just as he did. It was just... Just.

What was holding them back really? Why hadn't they just given Eren the collar they'd picked out several months ago?

He sighed as he pushed away from the bar, finishing his drink with one long gulp. Erwin had disappeared into his office for a business call and Eren had gone off with Armin and Hanji to be shown some knot trick. He figured the blonde would be in there for quite a while and wouldn't like being bothered, while Eren would enjoy it; he always seemed to light up when he sought him out willingly. Levi smiled faintly at that, just the slightest of curl to his lips as he made his way across the room, towards the left wing of the club. It was easy to get lost wandering through the halls, though one was never lost for long. There were too many people around for that.

"Levi?" A soft voice suddenly asked from behind as he passed a set of hallways, out of breath and sounding relieved. "I'm so glad I ran into you!"

Levi frowned, turning to face Armin to note the distressed look on his face. "What is it? Where's Hanji and Eren?"

Armin grimaced, glancing down the hall from where he'd came. He shifted nervously from door to foot, hands fidgeting with his clothes. "That's why I was coming to find you honestly. Hanji went somewhere with Moblit and Eren is..."

"Eren is what?" Levi pressed, voice sharp. His eyes narrowed at the flighty behavior, trepidation rising.

"Can we talk and walk?" Armin pleaded, turning before he'd even answered. Levi followed silently, waiting for the blonde to speak. Armin was Eren's best friend and from what interactions they'd had, he was only this nervous when something had gone wrong. "Eren is... There's this guy who's been bothering Eren since Hanji left and I know he can usually take care of himself but--"

"Scum?" Levi demanded, cutting him off. Armin looked confused for a moment before his eyes lit up with recognition. "Yeah, you could call him that."

Levi's jaw clenched, anger creasing the skin between his eyebrows as he increased speed. Scum were the bad seeds of their world, the name given by Levi. They were the weeds that slipped in through the cracks even after all of Erwin's tests and those who chose to ignore the rules. Every now and then The Rose would get a few, and Erwin would have to kick them out--before they could do too much damage. Scum liked to try and take what wasn't theirs and rarely respected the boundaries the colored bands put in place. Eren called them cheaters for that reason, while Erwin just thought of them as nuisances and tried to keep as many away as possible.

Now, Levi knew that Eren could take care of himself. He'd witnessed a few moments where people had gone too far and caused the brunette's hackles to raise. His sub was far from helpless, and where he had lacked skills, Levi and Erwin had helped build them. Eren could more than defend himself if push came to shove but that didn't stop the Dom from worrying. Knowing Eren he wouldn't want to start a fight in the club, and would wait until it was absolutely necessary. He would fear upsetting Erwin and wouldn't want to do anything to hurt his club. Levi sighed. "Bring me to him."

Armin nodded, practically jogging due to his increased speed. "Of course."

* * *

Eren edged away from a reaching hand, making a face as he laughed uneasily. "Look, I really need to go--" He tried for what felt like the tenth time, skin crawling under the other male's lecherous gaze. He was really wishing he hadn't worn his ripped jeans and the short ruffled top that exposed his midriff when he moved.

"What's the rush gorgeous?" The Dom purred in answer, trying to close the space Eren had put between them with a step forward.

"My Doms will be wondering where I am," Eren told him, a hint of warning underlining his voice. "I need to get going."

"I'm sure they can wait." The sureness in his voice set Eren on edge, jaw clenching with anger.

"Look, I'm going to--"

"Come with me." A familiar voice finished from behind him, earning a sigh of relief from the sub.

"Levi," Eren breathed, smiling happily as he turned to his dom. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Eren, come here." Levi demanded, holding an arm out without taking his eyes away from the other Dom. Eren hurried to his side obediently, pressing close to push his face into Levi's neck, the shorter male's arm curling around his shoulders. He shot a grateful look towards Armin who flashed him a smile in turn before turning to go find his own lover now that he knew his friend was safe.

"Do I have to go get Erwin or can you walk yourself out?" The other Dom paled at that. Everyone knew who Erwin was, even if they'd never met him before. Rumors got around and he always tried to at least speak to future guests if he couldn't meet them.

"Why would I need to go anywhere?" He finally said, sounding shaken.

"Well considering you were just harassing his sub, I thought you'd might want to flee now." Levi told him, looking decidedly bored. "Though I'm starting to wonder if I should even give you that. He's mine too you know."

Eren smiled slightly, warmth blossoming out from his chest. He loved it when his Doms were protective of him, it made him feel wanted and safe. If it were anyone else he might have complained or thought that they saw him as weak, but Erwin and Levi had worked out and trained with him before, they knew what he was capable of. They didn't think he couldn't take care of himself, they just wanted to make it so he didn't have to.

The Dom seemed to pale even further at that, most of his bravado vanishing. "I'll walk out," he mumbled, starting to slink away.

"So you have some brain in you after all," Levi remarked, fingers combing through Eren's hair. He took a moment to take out his phone, texting the head of their staff, Petra to instruct their employees to make sure the Dom did, in fact, leave the club, before pocketing the piece of technology once more. "You're all sorts of trouble, you know that?"

"But you love me for it," Eren grinned, pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth. "Seriously though, Levi," he said, pulling back slightly to meet Levi's eyes. "thank you. I was beginning to think that I was going to have to hit him."

"Thank Armin for getting me," Levi answered, shrugging lightly. He reached a hand up, running his thumb along the slope of Eren's cheek. "As for me... You don't have to thank me for that. I protect what's mine."

The sub's answering smile was slow and sweet, eyes lighting up as his cheeks flushed under Levi's touch. "I'm yours, huh?"

"Is that really a question?" He answered, pulling Eren down for a kiss--a real one this time.

The taller male laughed, breathless and carefree. "No, I guess not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah fluff, how I love you :3
> 
> Thanks so much for all the awesome comments so far, you guys are great!!!


	5. Day 5: Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon witnessing Eren's excitement and eagerness to experience more, Levi had taken one look at him, smirked, and told him he was a goner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mother of GOD I researched so much for this one  
> I think I spent as much time looking up stuff as writing and that's saying something. I now have a new respect for riggers. ;;
> 
> Last chapter was Levi/Eren centric so I now give you Erwin/Eren centric! Enjoy~ :3

There was a sort of artful science to Shibari. One always had to be aware of the pressure the rope exerted, where it was located, and how much it would limit the one being bound. It was all well and good to make something that looked beautiful, but it was no use if it caused bodily harm. The key to Shibari was to make something that could be both safe, nice to look at and--depending on the scenario--useful. It was no good at all if your sub was looking all pretty wrapped up in rope but couldn't be jostled or touched.

Of them all, Hanji was the expert at the intricacies of Shibari. They loved bondage and the calculations one had to make in order to be sure everything was safe. The risk and the beauty of it drove them crazy, and they could rant for hours about the different knots and their advantages. Erwin had learned nearly everything from Hanji, with little additions here and there from other passing BDSM experts he'd come across during business. He'd fallen in love with the way rope could bring both pain and pleasure, if only you applied it in the right pressure points. He loved the way that a few knots could be a punishment all on its own; and he loved the way that the same knots could be used to reward.

Levi had never really felt the need to learn more than the basic knots and ties, and preferred to look rather than create. This of course, meant that when Eren wanted or needed to be tied up, Erwin was almost always the rigger.

He'd discovered early on in their meetings that the sub had never really been introduced into the world of Shibari--many Doms simply settled with cuffs or spreader bars to restrain after all--so slowly he had introduced Eren into the wonders of rope bondage. He'd been the first to bring Eren down into sub space with no more than an intricate series of knots and ties spanning his lithe body, softly coaching the male on how to relax and give in; he'd been the first to see Eren blissed out and practically melting as he experienced his first time being rope drunk; and he had been the first one Eren had come back to for more.

Where Levi and Eren often shared pain, Erwin and Eren shared shibari. There was no one else that Eren trusted more than Erwin--besides Levi--and there was no one else--besides perhaps Hanji--who Eren would be confident enough to ask. Their sub was a cautious one, and did not trust easily. It had taken several sessions for Erwin to realize that while Eren was going down into sub space, he was still holding back. After that, it had taken many more, sometimes frustrating and emotional nights, to get Eren to truly let go and trust. Until that point Erwin had in turn, held himself back from pushing too hard and had stuck to simplistic and easy poses and ties. However, once Eren let go the blonde found out just how curious and insatiable he could truly be.

Upon witnessing Eren's excitement and eagerness to experience more, Levi had taken one look at him, smirked, and told him he was a goner. When Eren wasn't even daunted by the fact that he sometimes had to call yellow, or even red in some cases, Erwin had to admit that the other Dom may be right.

* * *

"Eren is as beautiful as always," Hanji gushed, watching on as Erwin demonstrated a simple ladder tie that trailed up Eren's arms, binding his wrists together as his arms created a small 'v'.

The Rose usually had demonstrations at least once every month for all stages of learning, the only time the club was open to those not previously invited. The topic changed each time, unless requested otherwise, and Erwin made it a point to bring in as many experts as possible to educate his guests. He had asked Hanji if they would be willing to demonstrate for the lesson, but they had declined with a bright smile, claiming that they would much rather see him and Eren. Eren of course, had been more than happy to be a model, pliant under his hands as he tied and untied knots, shifting him every now and then into different positions. The sub's face was relaxed and peaceful throughout it all, the glaze of sub space beginning to gleam faintly in his green eyes despite the fact that the knots weren't there for long.

Erwin took a moment to smile down at his sub as his fingers finished off the last knot of the ladder before answering. "He really is." The blonde looked up then, eyes scanning the group of both Doms and subs circling them. "Are there any questions?"

A murmur of negatives followed his question and Erwin nodded, standing from his place kneeling at Eren's side. "Alright then. Everyone take your rope and try it out. Hanji and I will come around and help anyone who has trouble."

Another murmur passed through the group before they all turned to their partners, the ones holding rope beginning to try out the double tie he'd demonstrated as the start of the ladder. Erwin glanced down at Eren, running a hand through his hair before scratching lightly at his scalp. The sub stretched with a slow and delighted hum, pressing into the touch. "I'm going to let you stay like that for now," Erwin told him, smiling approvingly. "You're being so good for me."

Eren glanced up at him to smile back, nuzzling into the blonde's thigh lazily. "Thank you, sir."

"You're very welcome, pup." Erwin chuckled, ruffling his hair one last time before moving to help his class. He could hear Hanji over in the corner, explaining to a couple that if the rope was too tight around the elbows it could pinch and cause pain. Seeing that they had everything under control there, he took the other side of the room. He pondered distantly over what knot he'd finish with, mind working as he began to go through the process of the ladder once more with those confused. One thing was for sure, he'd make sure Eren was rewarded.

* * *

"Since Eren has been so good I'm going to do something a little different for the end of this class," Erwin explained. "I won't have you try this yet, because the first knot is more for intermediate to advanced riggers, but if you choose to keep learning it'll be one of many things you can try on your partners."

Eren glanced at him curiously at that, though his head stayed slightly bowed, shoulders relaxed and spine straight.

"I'm going to start with the double tie I demonstrated previously to form the basis of this design," Erwin began, pulling Eren's arms up, over his head to rest at the back of his neck. "To start the harness I'm going to take the loop from the double tie, and begin the top." Taking the ends of his rope, he began tying quick and intricate knots around the loop. Hanji got it after the first couple, squealing with delight and earning a few startled glances as people moved closer, trying to get a better look. It took him a minute or so to complete the series of knots, his fingers laying it flat against the top of Eren's spine before he moved back slightly to allow his onlookers to see. "This is called a Ashoka Chakra Knot. It's harder to untie so it's important to place it strategically on your model if you're doing something riskier like suspension bondage. It's more for show than anything else, like many knots in Shibari. After that I'm going to start what's called a corset spine going down Eren's well, spine. Who knew right?" Erwin smiled slightly, a few chuckles coming from the group. The Dom began weaving the two ends of rope together in a braid, winding the soft hemp around Eren's bare torso to loop back to his spine. He trailed it down to the beginning swell of his sub's rump before stopping the corset, earning a hitching breath from Eren when he pulled the rope taunt between his cheeks. Erwin then reached around to the front of the other male's body, winding the hemp around the tops of Eren's jean clad legs. Finally, he finished the harness off with two simple knots on the last circle of rope on Eren's torso. "And there you have it," he said, squeezing the sub's shoulders gently before he moved back to let the others crowd closer to see. "Feel free to take a closer look."

Hanji wandered over to him while the guests were busy, gazing at Eren wistfully. "You and Levi have really lucked out with that one. Your boy is incredible."

"He really is," the blonde agreed, smiling fondly as he watched the sub for any signs of unease. Despite the fact that he was surrounded by strangers, Eren was relaxed and loose, giving in to the rope like Erwin had shown him many times before. From the way his head was bowed, ignoring everything around him, you'd think he wasn't even aware of them--and Erwin supposed he wasn't. He could already see the beginnings of sub space taking over the other male.

He chatted with Hanji for a few more moments before calling for a dismissal, wishing everyone a good night and thanking them for coming. By the time everyone was gone and the ropes had been put away, Eren was practically drunk, leaning forward dangerously as if he was ready to give up on sitting.

"Easy," Erwin murmured, wrapping his arms around his sub. Eren whined softly, eyes heavy lidded and cheeks flushed as he leaned into the blonde, his body looking almost fucked out. "That's it, sweetheart. We're going to go home now, alright?"

Eren mumbled an affirmative, words drawn out and sluggish.

"I'm going to untie your arms for now, alright?" Erwin told him, running his fingers over the double tie wound around Eren's wrists. He shushed the whine he received in answer, stroking the brunette's hair. "Just while we drive home. Then I can tie you back up. Can you be a good boy from me until then?"

Eren sighed, closing his eyes as he let his head bow obediently. "Yes, sir."

"Good," Erwin praised, releasing Eren's arms and guiding them down to rest at his sides gently. He tied off the loose ends of rope, loosely knotting them to the rope winding around Eren's torso before he guided a sweater over Eren's head, covering most of the rope work. "Alright, love, lets get you home. Levi's going to have some tea ready for us and then you can take a bath."

Eren hummed, nuzzling into Erwin's neck as he was picked up. "I... like baths," he informed him dazedly, looking pleased as he stared down at the indents the rope had left in the skin of his arms.

Erwin chuckled, kissing the top of his head. "Yes, I know." He paused at the door, making sure everything was locked up. "Did you have fun?"

"Mm," the sub smiled, cuddling closer. "I liked it. We should do it again sometime, but this time you should dress me up."

"I think I can handle that," the blonde murmured, lowering Eren into the passenger seat.

Eren caught his arm before he could let go, leaning close to whisper as if it were a secret: "Me too."

Erwin laughed, stealing his smile with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some meanings/visuals:
> 
> Rigger - the rope artist  
> "Rope Drunk" - affectionately used to describe the euphoric condition of the model after a Shibari experience
> 
> Double Tie: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/e1/e6/c1/e1e6c19b3a94bed6297ff182e894d3d2.jpg
> 
> Ladder Tie: http://naturallytwisted.co/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/Maete-Hiji-Shibari.jpg
> 
> Ashoka Chakra Knot: http://www.fusionknots.com/graphics/gallery/knots/Ashoka%20Chakra%20Knot.html
> 
> Corset Spine: http://www.fusionknots.com/graphics/gallery/knots/Corset%20Spine.html
> 
> Eren's harness (or the basis of it. The knots I used are a little different): http://data3.whicdn.com/images/59521077/large.jpg
> 
> \--
> 
> I really tried to make this as believable as possible so I hope it came out okay  
> I've never really written rope bondage in this much depth before but it was the only kinda 'science' I could think of when I was trying to figure out something for the prompt  
> Tell me what you think?


	6. Day 6: Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day he'd asked the blonde why he always thanked him for it and Erwin had smiled, telling him that he was glad he knew his limits; a sub who couldn't call their safe word when necessary was dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly so exhausted from this week and I'm so sorry if this is complete crap  
> I was going to attempt some more smut in this but I honestly just wanted to get this over with so I could go to bed. I'm sorry ;; I promise I'll try to put a little something in the last chapter

Eren had had a bad day so far. It wasn't the type where everything went wrong no matter how hard you tried--though that definitely seemed the case--no it was one of the emotionally off days as well. He felt unbalanced and strange in his own body, his mind a foggy mess that he was too tired to even try and wade through. Ever since he'd woken with the equivalent to four hours of sleep, slammed his knee into the dresser, stumbled his way into the bathroom and promptly cut himself shaving his legs, Eren had not had high hopes for the day. He was exhausted, and when he was exhausted he tended to get bad. He dragged when he didn't get enough sleep and couldn't handle the odds and ends of life as calmly and unflinchingly as he usually could. So really, in the mess that had been his day, Eren wasn't all the surprised when he uttered a soft "red", freezing his Doms in place.

"Eren?" Erwin questioned hesitantly, hands held up as if he were about to be placed under arrest, eyes alarmed. "What is it?"

"Did we say something?" Levi frowned, his hands removed from the sub as well.

Eren shook his head, frowning down at his own hands as he fingered the hem of his pretty green skirt. He'd chosen to go with comfort clothes for the night, dressed in a loose-- _soft_ \--brown sweater over a green skirt with brown knee-high stockings and a pair of comfortable heels. "It's not that," he finally muttered, shoulders hunching slightly. "What you said... I would love to, on any other day but..."

"Not tonight," Erwin finished, beginning to understand. "What's wrong, love?"

The tanned male grimaced, letting out a soft sigh as he glanced up at his lover's, blinking tiredly. He'd done a good job of ignoring the lack of sleep for the most part, but it was starting to show now. Interactions with people usually kept him up and lively; the serious atmosphere, however, was dragging him down. "I don't want to be stared at today." Eren forced himself to admit, arms wrapping around his waist. He internally recoiled from the two Doms' idea of playing a crowd that night, feeling too vulnerable and too out of it. "I don't feel like putting on a show for anyone else."

"You're beginning to look dead tired," Levi commented, reaching a hand out to touch his arm, the skin between his eyebrows starting to furrow in worry. "Why didn't you tell us you wanted to go back to the house?"

"Because I thought I could handle it," Eren mumbled, leaning into Levi. The shorter male took the invitation to wind his arms around his waist, Erwin closing in on the other side to stroke their sub's hair.

"Eren, your health is our concern," Erwin scolded gently, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "We can't take care of you if you don't tell us. However, thank you for using your safe word."

Eren looked away. He had always found it strange when Erwin thanked him for calling his safe word, and neither Doms had ever seemed to be angry when he needed a break or to stop all together. One day he'd asked the blonde why he always thanked him for it and Erwin had smiled, telling him that he was glad he knew his limits; a sub who couldn't call their safe word when necessary was dangerous. The way he'd said it had alleviated some of the guilt and weakness Eren alway felt when having to stop, and now he was much more comfortable speaking out when things weren't right. "Thank you for understanding."

"We're your Doms," Levi huffed, pressing a kiss to the skin behind his ear. "It'd be shitty of us not too."

"Let's get out of here, and get you into bed." Erwin nodded, reaching down to squeeze his hand gently. "I think we could all use a early night."

Eren smiled gratefully, cuddling into his Doms. This is what he needed tonight; not sex, just cuddling. He needed to feel like he was loved and to be dotted on and taken care of. After the day he'd had all he wanted was to curl up in bed with Erwin and Levi on either side, holding him close as he slept. Just thinking about it it was pure perfection and Eren perked up slightly in his eagerness to make it happen as soon as possible. "Home," he demanded, tugging lightly on his Doms hands.

"Bossy brat," Levi muttered, letting himself be dragged towards the exit.

"I'm sleeping on you," Eren informed him. Whether he was ignoring his words or intentionally proving him right, Levi wasn't sure. He'd say a little bit of both.

"You can sleep on whatever you want," Erwin assured him, spoiling the sub as the two so often did.

Eren grinned, both drowsiness and happiness in the gesture. "I'm gonna sleep on both of you," he said. "And I'm going to do it for at least 12 hours."

Levi's eyes rolled. "You and your fucking hibernation."

"You're just jealous cause all my extra beauty sleep makes me prettier than you," Eren mumbled, shivering slightly as they slipped out the back to head to the car, Erwin sending a text to Hanji informing them of their departure.

The blonde couldn't help but chuckle at that, guiding the brunette into the backseat as Levi detached himself to get in on the other side. The shorter male sighed. "Yes," he drolled. "That's it Eren. You've found me out."

"Shut up," the sub sighed, pushing Levi's arm up to curl into his side. "I'm too tired to out-sass you."

"You have no respect," Levi muttered, tugging on brown hair as Erwin got into the driver seat.

"Maybe someone's getting soft," the blonde teased, eyes flashing up to the mirror to meet the other male's. Levi scoffed.

"Shut up."

"Look who has no respect now," Eren mumbled triumphantly, practically melting as sleep began to take him, eyes aching with the relief of closed eyelids.

"Go to sleep," Levi told him, glaring at a quietly snickering Erwin. "Before I forget that I should let you go to bed instead of drilling some respect into that thick head of yours."

"Your pillow talk has much to be desired," Eren felt the need to inform him before he let himself start to drift, relaxing fully in the backseat. The car purred to life under them.

"It really does," Erwin agreed, pulling out of the crowded parking lot."

"Shut up," Levi repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* my favorite line is totally "You're just jealous cause all my extra beauty sleep makes me prettier than you."
> 
> And now I'm going to go collapse into bed like Eren; though I, unfortunately, lack an Erwin and Levi to cuddle with, the lucky duck ;;  
> Tell me how it went? :3


	7. Day 7: Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Parties are fucking stressful but they can really show you how much you know a person,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugg poooorrrnnnnn  
> Porn is so hard to write guys  
> That and humor  
> I suck at writing humor intentionally ;;
> 
> I'm sorry this is late but I honestly tried to do my best  
> I agonized for a long time over the smutty parts so I hope they came out okay (especially the ones I got lazy on)

"Where is everyone?" Eren asked, frowning as he looked around. The parking lot that was usually packed on nights--even during the week--was barely even half way full, leaving the front of The Rose looking barren and empty.

"A guest requested a private party," Erwin explained from his left side, their fingers entwined. "The club is closed to anyone but their guests."

Eren's eyes lit up with curiosity. "What kind of private party?"

"A claiming party," Levi answered, this time from his right. He scowled slightly as he ran a hand through his hair with his free hand. "Apparently the Dom has been with their sub for a while and finally decided to collar him. They were in a big rush too."

"It wasn't that much trouble," Erwin chided. "We had a two week window."

"Yeah well, it was still a fucking pain." Levi growled, rolling his eyes. "The client is a fucking idiot anyways."

"Levi," Eren hissed as they slipped inside with a nod from Reiner, the large man towering by the front doors on security duty; Levi's voice echoed through the hall, loud and uncaring. "What if they hear you?"

Levi shrugged. "Then they hear me."

Erwin flashed him an exasperated glance. "Believe it or not, he's actually good with clients when he wants to be."

"I can believe it," Eren murmured, remembering all the times Levi had managed to coax him into doing something that was out of his comfort zone, or moments when he had simply calmed him down. He shook his head to shake away the thoughts, not wanting to be distracted. "Anyway, I think it's sweet. It's always nice to see a sub being claimed. They always look so happy."

"We're hoping this sub will look happy too," Erwin murmured, leading them to the main hall. The low click of their shoes meeting the waxed floor followed behind them. "We tried to prepare the party to his liking."

"Parties are fucking stressful but they can really show you how much you know a person," Levi nodded thoughtfully.

"If you guys were really that concerned about doing things right then I can't wait to meet them," Eren grinned, looking eager as the two double doors came into view, closed unlike most nights. "They must be really nice."

"They are," Levi told him, something soft in his eyes as he watched Eren. "They really are."

Erwin smiled from his other side as if in agreement, squeezing his hand lightly as they came to a stop in front of the doors. "Ready?"

Eren nodded in answer, aware of Levi doing the same at his right. He wasn't sure why his Doms looked so nervous--it was just a client right?--but it was only furthering his own nerves. He fidgeted in place, biting at his lip anxiously as he awaited the doors to open, wondering if he'd like this new sub or if they'd like him.

"Remember to breathe," Levi reminded, sounding almost amused as Erwin pushed against the wood, finally letting him see inside.

To be fair, Eren really really tried.

* * *

He stared at a sea of smiling faces, all consisting of his friends and loved ones. They stood in a loose circle around him, the soft strings of a violin being played drifting along in the background. It was Hanji who approached Erwin, beaming and bouncing excitedly as they handed a long and slender case to the blonde; Eren stared some more. He barely registered the words being spoken, shell shocked and unsure of how to respond before he felt Levi's hand slipping from his. Immediately, Eren tightened his grip, clutching those fingers to his own. "Don't you dare," he breathed, still wide eyed and disbelieving. His eyes ran over the tower of glasses waiting to be filled near the bar (he'd always thought those were cool); the cake covered in chocolate frosting with a smaller, bare one sitting next to it (he couldn't stand a lot of frosting and preferred plain cake when he could have it); he took in the intimate setting, the way he was surrounded by those closest to him, and the way they were all smiling so happily, looking proud. Eren quivered.

"L-Levi, Erwin..." He stammered, clutching at his Dom's hand. "This... This is..."

"A collaring ceremony," Levi answered, tugging lightly on his hand; Eren turned dazedly at the silent command to face the shorter male. The Dom smiled at him, just the barest of a curve at the corners, as he reached up to brush a hand against his cheek with that same tender look in his eyes. "For us."

"If you'll have it," Erwin added, releasing the sub's hand to replace his own with the case. "We've kept you waiting for so long..."

"You two," Eren choked out, eyes filling with tears as he stared down at the closed case. "You actually want me?"

"Of course we do, sweetheart," Erwin breathed, smiling gently as he brushed his knuckles along the sub's cheek.

"Don't be an idiot," Levi added, rolling his eyes.

"But I..." Eren stammered, eyes darting from first Erwin's face to Levi's. "I'm not even dressed properly!"

A wave of chuckles answered him from onlookers, all affectionate and knowing.

"You look great!" Hanji exclaimed, unable to stay silent for long. "You're perfect, just like Levi and Erwin always say--"

"Shut it, four eyes!" Levi growled, a flush beginning to sweep over his cheeks.

Eren gaped. Erwin, he could believe, but Levi? "You do?"

"No!" Levi denied, jolting as he turned to meet Eren's eyes. The contact made him deflate, an embarrassed look taking his face. "...Yes."

It was Eren's turn to blush. "I..." His eyes darted around the room helplessly, mouth opening and closing before he shook his head, letting out a soft, happy sob. His smile was trembling, but genuine as he turned, slipping to his knees in front of his Doms and holding out the case that contained the collar he'd waited so long for. "Please, make me yours, sirs."

They stared at one another for a moment, communicating silently as they'd slowly learned to do over the past months.

 _Are you sure?_ Eren asked.

 _Are you?_ Levi countered.

 _Yes,_ Erwin answered for both.

"You were already ours," Erwin finally murmured, reaching down to take one side of the case's top.

"This is just proof of that," Levi finished, taking the other.

They opened it together.

* * *

Eren hit the mattress with a gasp. He barely had time to catch his breath, heart beat racing at the sudden fall, before there were two bodies pressed against him and hands everywhere. His pants and shirt were tugged off in record time, thrown into a haphazard pile of clothing with two other sets as palms smoothed down over his sides to curl around the sharp bones of his hips; his mouth was taken by Erwin's, the blonde eating up any noises that escaped him with a pleased purr. He left no surface uncovered, sliding over the roof of Eren's mouth to make him shudder before brushing against his gums to massage his tongue, teeth nipping at his bottom lip with just the right amount of pressure to make it hurt _so good_.

Eren reached for him with a whine when he broke away, chest heaving and mouth swollen with a light sheen of spit. Levi took one look at him from where he was kissing across his stomach and growled, surging up to claim those lips for his own.

Above them, Erwin caught Eren's reaching hands by the wrists, holding them tightly in his own to prevent the sub from touching; he whimpered in protest.

"Such a good boy," Levi rasped, flicking his tongue over the seam of the brunette's lips slowly. "Did you have fun tonight?"

Eren arched, throwing his head back with a gasp when Levi's hand ran down his chest, nail running over a raised nipple. "D-do you really have to ask?"

Levi chuckled, meeting Erwin's eyes with his own half lidded and dark, fingers absentmindedly twisting pebbled flesh. "What are we going to do with our pup, Erwin?" He asked, leaning forward towards the blonde as he did the same.

"What we always do," Erwin murmured, hands keeping Eren's wrists pressed to the bed even as they drew closer, leaning towards one another over his chest. "Make him ours."

They brought their mouths together then in a messy kiss, and Eren whimpered helplessly underneath them, eyes locked onto the press of their lips and the small slips of tongue. The wet noises they created made his cock twitch against his stomach, back arching as Levi gave a particularly harsh pinch to his chest, fingers soothing the hurt away with a gentle stroke.

"Please!" Eren finally gasped, catching the two Doms' attention. "Please make me yours!"

Levi's mouth softened into a dangerous grin, while Erwin's eyes blazed. "Oh sweetheart," Levi crooned, leaning down to suck a bruise into his neck. "You're already ours." His hand slipped down, catching Eren's cock around the base as his other wrapped around his neck, pressing the new leather into his skin even further. Eren shuddered, nearly delirious as Levi growled against his ear, "And don't you ever fucking forget it."

"Turn him over," Erwin demanded suddenly, patience thin with watching. He let go of Eren's wrists as Levi sat back, catching the sub's hips to flip him onto his stomach before the two Doms switched places.

"You should see the look on Erwin's face, Eren," Levi told him, chuckle soft and dark as he caught Eren's face in his hands, thumb running over his bottom lip. The sub whined softly, catching his finger and sucking at the tip. "You're driving him crazy, you know. You're driving _both_ of us crazy. You and that damn collar. We could barely restrain ourselves from fucking you on the table in front of all of our friends." Eren's eyes rolled closed, body shuddering with a weak groan; dirty talk always made him melt. Levi smirked. "You like that, huh? Like knowing that we want you; that you were almost torn apart and humiliated in front of all the people we know. Fucking _slut_."

Behind him, Erwin shifted, smoothing his hands down over the arch of Eren's back to run over the swell of his cheeks and the smooth slopes of his thighs. He nudged his knees against said thighs and Eren spread them wide, allowing the Dom to slide in between them, Eren's ass arched up towards his face. The blonde hummed softly as his hands grasped either side of that ass, spreading Eren cheeks to get a good look at his entrance. He touched a finger to the twitching rim, earning a high pitched whine.

"Look at you," Erwin murmured, leaning down to scrape his teeth against the side of Eren's right cheek. "So greedy..." He pressed harder, the skin practically blooming open with barely even a nudge from his finger. "What do you want, Eren?"

"I want you!" Eren whined immediately, pulling away from Levi's fingers for a moment. "I want both of you! Please, give me your cock, sirs! Make me yours in every way!"

"You heard him," Levi teased, pushing his fingers back into Eren's mouth.

"And he was so polite too," Erwin agreed, turning slightly to breathe hotly over furled skin. "That sort of behavior should be rewarded."

"Then what are you waiting for?" The shorter Dom taunted, wet, sloppy sounds beginning to come from Eren's mouth as he teased his fingers in and out. "Make him cry."

The next moan Eren let out was wrecked against Levi's fingers, and it came right after Erwin ducked his head to pass his tongue over the sub's entrance. The following noises weren't much better, and Eren squirmed against the bed, held still by Erwin's large hands at his hips and Levi's hands at his hair. "S-sir--!" Eren gasped once his mouth was free, clawing at the sheets on either side of Levi's hips. His face pressed into the Dom's bare thigh, panting and gasping brokenly into the skin there.

"If you're going to hide like a brat you might as well put that pretty mouth to good use," Levi told him, catching his chin and guiding his mouth to his erection. "Do a good job and you'll get a reward."

The sub opened his mouth with a loud keen as Erwin slid his fingers into his entrance, pulling him open to push his tongue deeper. Levi took advantage of his open mouth to move his hips forward. All too soon, Eren's noises were muffled by hot flesh, mouth open wide around Levi's erection.

"That's it," The Dom encouraged as he sucked, voice breathless. He stroked Eren's hair back from his face as his eyes roved over the arch of his back, the swell of his ass, and the blonde's face buried in between his cheeks. "Look at you," he chuckled, tilting Eren's head up to push in and out of the sub's mouth smoothly. "you're practically fucking yourself back into Erwin's mouth. I bet you can't wait to get our cocks up your ass."

Eren moaned, hips squirming as best they could against Erwin's hold as if in agreement.

"We should've plugged you up with your tail this morning," Levi mused, running his thumb over his sub's mouth, those pretty red lips stretched wide around his cock. "Could've watched you wiggle those hips all day, like the excitable pup you are."

"Levi," Erwin rasped, pulling away from Eren's entrance to tease a finger into his hole. "Why don't you get him his reward? It's in the top drawer of the nightstand."

"And he speaks!" Levi mocked, twisting to open said drawer, earning a whine from Eren. "I don't think Eren's very happy with your tongue out of his ass."

"He'll get something far better than my tongue in a few moments," Erwin murmured, finger crooking to rub firm circles into warm flesh. Eren jolted as if he'd been shocked.

"O- _oh_ \--!" Eren gasped, shoulders hunching as he ground his hips down and back. The sharp bursts of pleasure made his thighs quiver, spine arching and eyes squeezing shut against tears. He was so distracted he barely paid attention to the click of metal until he was being pulled upright by a pressure on his neck. Staring in surprise at Levi, who ran his hands down the sub's stomach, Eren turned to look behind him, searching for the reason; his breath caught at what he saw. Erwin loomed over him, a hand wrapped in several loops of leather that was attached to the back of Eren's neck, clipped to the metal loop connected to his collar.

"The thing about having you collared," Erwin started once he'd gained his attention, a slow smirk stealing his mouth, "is that we can leash you anytime we want."

"And we know how much you like that," Levi chuckled, hand wrapping around his erection.

Eren gasped at the contact, suddenly and painfully aware of just how close he was, back arching sharply with a shudder. " _Sir_!"

"He isn't crying yet, Erwin." Levi sighed, sounding put out as his hand worked, wrist twisting. "I thought that was your job?"

"I was under the impression you wanted to fuck him," Erwin retorted, pushing a fourth finger into Eren's entrance--how he went from one to four Eren couldn't remember for the life of him; the sub sobbed.

"Please, please, please!" Eren gasped, squirming frantically under their touch.

"It looks like someone wants to come," Levi remarked.

"Go ahead," Erwin breathed, leaning down to press wet kisses to the arch of his spine. "Cum for us, Eren."

And cum for them he did.

* * *

Eren became aware with a distant sort of consciousness. One moment he was crying out his release and collapsing onto the bed sheets; the next he was in Levi's lap, the shorter male's cock deep in his ass as Erwin pulled his head back by the leash, practically bending him backwards while he ravaged his mouth. The kisses were deep and biting, leaving Eren gasping for air and unable to do much more than take it. The sharp bursts of Levi's hips weren't helping much either, the motion jerking him against the pressure of his collar and making it hard to breathe; it was an intoxicating mix.

Over the wet sounds of mouths meeting and the slapping of flesh, Eren was dimly aware of Levi mouthing at his neck, growling out strained exhales of "Ours, Eren. All ours. Never letting you go--"

He was getting close; Eren could tell. His thrusts were becoming jagged and unpredictable, teasing against the sub's prostate every now and then carelessly as the hands on his hips dug bruises into Eren's skin. Levi was always more wild close to orgasms, while Erwin got almost teasingly cruel.

"L-Levi--" Eren gasped, chest heaving when Erwin parted from his mouth to trail bruises down his neck.

The Dom groaned in response, eyes rolling into the back of his head at the breathy tone as his hips jerked up hard.

"Levi, please," He whined, body undulating against his shorter Dom, eager to please.

"Please what?" Levi growled, jaw clenched and voice strained.

"Oh!" Eren gasped, head rolling as Erwin plucked at his nipples. He forced his eyes back open, meeting the other male's eyes as he whimpered the words, "Please cum for me, sir!"

Levi's eyes widened ever so slightly, and Eren knew he was done. His hips quickened, hands griping tighter against sweaty skin as he bounced Eren on his lap for several more thrusts before with a feral snarl he let go, head thrown back and eyes blown. Erwin ran his hands over Eren's stomach as he was filled, murmuring filthy praises and soft encouragements into his ear as he was rocked onto Levi's softening arousal. Eren had to stop himself from squeezing Levi too painfully when Erwin grabbed his cock, his murmured, "that's it, such a good bitch" making him almost as hot as the hand stroking his flesh. He whined in protest when he was lifted up off of Levi's lap, hole twitching as the shorter male's seed began to spill down his thighs in small rivers, making a mess of his flesh.

"Shower?" Erwin asked knowingly as Levi forced himself up on shaky legs, watching as the shorter male steadied himself.

"Shut up," Levi muttered irritably, leaning down to press a slow kiss to Eren's mouth, tongue running over every crevice before finally pulling away with a reassuring "I'll be back."

Eren stared after him with a pout, earning a soft chuckle from the blonde beside him.

"Is my puppy sad?" Erwin teased, the slow stroke of his hand making Eren's toes curl. "Lets see if I can cheer him up."

"Sir!" He gasped, hips rolling helplessly up into the touch.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Eren." Erwin murmured, voice suddenly devoid of teasing and deepening into something darker. "And then we're all going to relax and enjoy the fact that you're finally--officially--ours."

" _God_ , yes," Eren groaned, eyes fluttering shut. He wanted that, oh how he wanted that. There was a reason he was with two Doms instead of one, one of them being that he was an insatiable cock whore; especially for Erwin's. The blonde had a damn beautiful cock, one of the best Eren had ever seen next to Levi's. The few times they'd doubled him had been agonizing heaven.

"Lay back," Erwin murmured, hands running over the bruises already starting to bloom their way over his hips as he guided him down. "That's a good boy."

Eren sighed contently under the praise, squirming slightly against the fluffy comforter under his back. Erwin was broad and much bigger compared to his slender form. He practically dwarfed Levi, and being underneath him made Eren feel safe, protected--and occasionally--beautifully and wonderfully out of control. With the leash still clipped to his new collar and his legs spread open wide on either side of Erwin's muscular thighs, he was leaning more towards the third option.

"You're all dirty," Erwin murmured, tracing a finger up along Eren's wet thigh. With his hips practically in the blonde's lap, he was deliciously exposed, and it was all too easy for Erwin to watch as small rivulets of Levi's cum leaked out of his sub's entrance. "Tell me Eren, are you ready to be filled again?"

"Yes, sir," Eren practically moaned, pushing his hips up even further as he spread his legs almost painfully wide. "Please give it to me."

"Give what?" The blonde coaxed, the head of his arousal just kissing the brunette's rim.

"Your cock, sir!" Eren answered, shuddering in anticipation. He barely had the time to curl his fingers into the bed sheets in preparation before he was being spread open in one long forward thrust, Erwin's hands finding the crook of his knees to bring his legs up over his shoulders. The position allowed him as deep as possible, his hips hitting the soft swell of Eren's ass as he bottomed out, the angle just right to brush against the sub's prostate.

"Erwin, please..." He moaned, peering up at the blonde through teary eyes. His leash fell across his heaving chest, the end discarded and lying somewhere on the bed next to him as Erwin turned his attention to more important things; such as making them both cum.

"Make him cry, hmm?" Erwin murmured, looking considering as he glanced towards the door Levi had disappeared behind; Eren shuddered. "I suppose I could indulge that request."

"S--Nhn--Oh, _fuck_ sir!"

Erwin chuckled, leaning over the sub as his hips rocked, thrusts long and hard just the way Eren liked it; the way that would make him feel it in the morning. "That's right, Eren," he murmured, lips brushing the slope of his jaw. "We're fucking. Very good."

The way he said his name was just plain unfair, Eren thought dazedly, trying not to choke as he was jerked back and forth, speared through with pleasure. It was bad enough Erwin was gorgeous, why did he have to have a voice that could make him melt? In fact, why did both of them have to have sexy voices? That was just plain cruel.

"Don't--" Eren gasped, clawing at the blonde's shoulder. "Don't m-make fun of m-me!"

Erwin muffled a laugh against the arch of his neck, mouthing at the vulnerable skin above his collar. At the angle he was at he couldn't reach down to take Eren in hand, but the way his stomach was rubbing against his cock was more than enough paired with the steady abuse of the brunette's prostate. "Whatever you say."

Eren huffed in response, struggling not to go cross-eyed as tears began to drip down his cheeks, spurred on with each toe curling thrust. It was too much, too fast. He was being pushed higher and higher with the only option being to go back down; though, to be fair, Erwin didn't seem to be doing that well either. His eyes were beginning to get that clear, sharp as glass look that seemed to see straight down into Eren's core. It was startling and all too sexy.

"You made him cry after all," Levi remarked, startling the sub as he padded over to them, still slightly damp from his shower. Eren hadn't heard him coming, but then again, he could hardly hear anything over the blood rushing through his ears and the gasping sounds escaping his lips.

"You did ask," Erwin answered, his voice a breathless growl that made Eren arch up with a helpless whimper.

"He looks like he doesn't know what to do," Levi continued, crawling up onto the bed to kneel near Eren's head. "Are you close?"

"Yeah." Erwin ground out, jaw jumping as he gave another, harder, thrust. Eren practically screamed, the sound caught with Levi's palm.

"Shhh," he crooned, gunmetal eyes amused as he cut off the sub's air supply, covering his nose and mouth. "With that noise the neighbors are bound to hear. Even these walls have limits."

Oh now things were _really_ unfair, Eren grumbled, gasping helplessly into the shorter's hand. This had to be illegal in at least one part of the world, it just had to.

"Now he looks like he's going to pass out," Erwin remarked, unimpressed.

"It's a good look on him," Levi dismissed, removing his hand to stroke Eren's cheek as he gasped. "You going to cum for us?"

Eren's response was a whine, still light headed and spiraling out of control. He didn't know what to think or do, or even what to say. He was falling and soaring and lost and on fire--and then Erwin snarled a curse and Levi pressed a hand to his collar and he exploded.

* * *

He came back together in Levi and Erwin's arms, skin cleaned and the leash gone from his collar. Erwin was humming a soft melody, running his fingers through Eren's hair as Levi pressed slow kisses to Eren's spine and shoulders, their limbs tangled and the blankets wrapped around their bodies.

"Okay?" Eren mumbled, cracking an eye open to peer around at the dimmed room.

Erwin chuckled and Levi's huff of amusement could be felt against the skin of his back. "More than okay," the blonde reassured.

"You're ours," Levi added, tugging him closer with an arm around his waist. "What could be wrong about that?"

Eren blinked slowly, a slow flush taking his cheeks at the words. "That... Was surprisingly sweet. I think that's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard you say."

This time, Erwin's amusement manifested itself in a loud, booming laugh. Levi hit his shoulder, grumbling incoherently. When Eren peeked over at him his face was a red he'd never before seen on the Dom's pale face and he hid his grin in the shoulder Levi had hit. Judging by the way Levi pinched his thigh lightly, he figured he hadn't been fooled.

Eren just grinned harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda sad this is over but as someone who constantly procrastinates and gets writers block I'm proud of myself for meeting most of the deadlines, especially with the way school's been kicking my ass this semester  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did and maybe I'll try this again some time :)
> 
> Tell me what you think?

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr (http://my101fragiledreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
